


Natasha - unexpected

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 things people didn't expect, 5+1 Things, Cooking, F/F, Gardening, Knitting, Pole Dancing, and one thing they did, cute fluffy dog, dating Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cunning, manipulative, intelligent, cold-blooded assassin - that's what people think Natasha is like. And while it is (mostly) true, there  are also other sides of Natasha Romanov...<br/>Five things the Avengers didn't expect from Natasha and one thing they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark

_**Ding** _

The elevator stopped at the communal floor and after only half a second the door opened. Tony, who sat at the breakfast bar, a cup of cappuccino in front of him and a StarkPad in his hand, working on a concept for an ARC reactor to power SHIELD's helicarriers, looked up. But the first one who left the cabin wasn't a person. It was an animal, small, with lots of brown-grayish fur, wearing a purple something and a pink tie on its head. 

“Mr. Tinkerbelle,” someone yelled and ran after the animal. It stopped, when it spotted Tony, sat and started to make noises. Somehow these noises reminded Tony on the barking of a dog. 

“Mr. Tinkerbelle,” the someone yelled again and jerked to a halt. Tony, who still stared at the small creature sitting on the floor and _barking_ at him, his brow raised, moved his head and looked up... to see Natasha Romanov glaring at the beast angrily. 

“You can't just run away, Mr. Tinkerbelle,” she scolded the furball. It barked one last time, turned around and hurried to her. 

“What. Is. That?” Tony pointed at the furry beast and his second brow accompanied his first up at his hairline. Natasha leaned down, grabbed the animal and lifted it up to kiss and pet it. 

“That's Mr. Tinkerbelle,” she said and came over with the creature on her arm. It made the noise again when they came closer to Tony and he shook his head a few times before he managed a confused, “What?” 

“That's Mr. Tinkerbelle,” she repeated slowly, “my Russian Tsvetnaya Bolonka.” 

“Your what?” Tony asked now, still stunned at the sight of this tiny, cute animal on her arm. 

“My...” she started again, slowly as if he was dumb, but he interrupted her with a move of his hand and he pointed at the furball again. 

“What kind of animal is that?” he asked again and now Natasha raised her brow. “A long haired rat? A guinea pig?” 

“It's a dog,” she said, her eyes squinted. 

“No,” Tony stated, matter-of-factly. “I've seen dogs. Barton has a dog. This is...” 

“Don't say anything you will regret,” Natasha said and Tony closed his mouth immediately.

“What... why... I don't understand...” Tony's brain still tried to process the two facts, cold-hearted assassin Natasha and tiny, fluffy _dog_. 

“He's my little baby,” Natasha cooed and petted the dog when it started to lick her face happily. 

“I've seen cats bigger than this dog, you know that, right?” Tony said and Natasha threw a murderous glare in his direction. 

“He's moving in together with me,” Natasha stated and Tony's brows hit his hairline again but when Natasha glared once more he raised both hands in feigned surrender. 

“Mr. Tinkerbelle?” He asked instead and a small smirk appeared on his face. 

“Yeah, long story. To put it in a nutshell, the breeder fucked it up. We thought he was a girl. And so I named him Tinkerbelle.”

“It's...” Tony started but when he saw Natasha's glare he shut his mouth again. 

“I like him,” she said. “He makes me happy.” 

“No, that's... that's okay. It's just... I'd never thought that... I mean... you and... and that... him... whatever. What I wanted to say is...” He stopped, sighed and then he said, “I never would've guessed that you have a lapdog.” 

“Yeah, well. There are lots of things you don't know about me,” Natasha smiled, scratched the dog's head and when it licked her face she looked up at Tony. “So, about this floor you've promised...”


	2. Bruce Banner

Even if he lived in New York now, one habit Bruce couldn't get rid of: to help other people. There was this homeless shelter, not far away from Stark Tower. He could walk there because he didn't trust himself with bus, subway or any forms of public transport or one of Tony's cars (he had offered him to take one whenever he needed one) in New York. 

A few weeks ago he had talked to one of the social workers and had offered his help, he could give medical treatment to the people there. Even if he wasn't a medical doctor, he had gained lots of experience in the last years and they were thankful for the help. So, once a week he had _consultaion-hour_ at the shelter and he treated the injuries and diseases of the homeless there as far as possible. Sometimes he had to send someone to a _real_ doctor or to a hospital but most of the people, who came to him, left him treated and as content as possible. 

Today he had his consultation day and he was in the small, cramped office they used as improvised doctor's office. He had started early because a few of the guys, who needed him, came only for breakfast and now it was lunchtime and he was hungry. Marcus, one of the social workers, just passed the door, stopped and came back.

“Hey, doc, why don't you go over to the kitchen and grab a bite, you look exhausted,” he said and then he smiled. “We have coffee,” he added with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah... I guess...” Bruce nodded and Carol, the old woman who always talked to an old, dirty teddy bear, grabbed her stuffed animal and left the office, a bandage around her wrist (she had tried to get through a chain-link fence) and a smile on her face. “I guess it's a good idea,” he finished and rose from the uncomfortable stool. 

He stretched his arms over his head and heard some of his joints crack. Well, he wasn't twenty anymore. But then he went over to the dining hall, crossed it and went to the kitchen door. He opened it and entered the hot and steamy kitchen.

“Hey, doc,” Mary, one of the volunteers, greeted him. “What can we do for you?” she asked and smiled and Bruce looked around. “Hungry?” She asked when she saw his glance and Bruce nodded. 

“Nat made her famous Borscht, if you like,” Mary said and Bruce furrowed his brows when she pointed at a red-haired woman, standing at one of the stoves and stirred with a huge spoon in a large pot. She had to use two hands to stir but she managed it and somehow she seemed familiar. 

“Sounds good,” he said and Mary handed him a plate and a spoon and sent him over to the red-head. 

“Hey, Mary said...” he started but then, when the woman turned around, he stopped and stared, mouth agape. “Natasha?” He managed and she smiled, wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked at the plate.

“Hey, Bruce. Borscht?” She asked and Bruce could only stare. 

“What...” he tried, licked his lips and looked back to Mary, “What are you doing here?” He finally could ask and Natasha raised one of her brows. 

“It's called cooking,” she said. 

“No, that was... not... what?” He blurted, his plate still empty in his hand. 

“Oh! You mean, what I'm doing _here_?” Natasha asked then and shrugged only a second later. “They need help, I have time, I can cook, so, I'm here.” 

“I... I never...” he stopped again and looked at his plate and then he added more quietly. “I wouldn't have expected...” 

Natasha scrutinized him and then she sighed and nodded. “I know what it's like to live on the streets. I've done that for quite some time and I was thankful whenever someone had the decency to give me some food so I didn't have to steal it. And now I can offer my help in return.”

Bruce looked at her for a long moment and then he nodded. “I'd like to try your Borscht,” he smiled and gave her his empty plate. Natasha filled it and handed it back.

“Enjoy your meal, _doc_.”


	3. Clint Barton

When Tony had redesigned the Avengers Tower he had added a large deck behind the living room on the communal floor. He had a smaller deck for himself around his penthouse but the large one was for the whole team and they all loved to use it. The deck even had an outside pool with whirlpool and lounge area and said whirlpool was Clint's goal right now, a cup and a pot with coffee in his hands. 

He had had to train a bunch of junior agents and they'd been really annoying. One part of them thought, they already were the best and Clint couldn't teach them anything, one part of them was so starstruck, they just giggled when he opened his mouth the whole time, and one part tried to flirt with him, unfortunately only the girls. And only a few of them did actually listen to him and tried to put his instructions into practice. He had a raging headache and all he wanted right now was to drink some coffee and relax in the whirlpool.

And now, he just sat in the pool and had his coffee in his mug, when he heard noises from the other side of the deck. Someone seemed to carry something heavy out onto the deck. Clint decided to ignore it. He wanted to relax and to get rid of his headache. 

He leaned back and took a long sip from his mug, closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun, shining on his face. The someone, who carried the heavy stuff, grunted and let something drop onto the wooden tiles. It sounded like garden tools. No, he would not open his eyes. He wanted to relax, goddammit. 

The someone disappeared again, he could hear the door and Clint sighed contentedly, dipped a little deeper into the water and took another sip from his mug. The door went open again and Clint could hear the someone carry something out and drop it onto the wooden tiles again, but this time, it sounded like flower pots and Clint sighed once more, but this time not because the water was so nice and warm and bubbling or because his coffee was tasty and strong and black, no, this time he sighed because said someone – Natasha!! He knew her footfall – was as annoying as the junior agents have been. 

When he heard the door again, Clint sighed for the umpteenth time. Quietness, well, as far as it was possible far above New York. But he just wanted to enjoy a few quiet moments, drink his coffee, get rid of his headache and relax. Was that too much to ask for?

The door went open once more and this time Clint groaned loudly when he heard a small dog bark happily and run around on the deck.

“Tasha, for Chrissake! What are you doing?” He snapped and put his mug down, opened his eyes and turned his head... to see the most ridiculous attire he had ever seen on her. She wore a blue overall, yellow gumboots and a green bandana. Clint's brows hit his hairline.

“What?” she snapped back and raised both her hands in questioning gesture. 

“Bright blue her jacket is, and her boots are yellow?” He couldn't hold back and Natasha cocked her head, her face turned to an annoyed expression. 

“Ha, ha, ha. Funny, Barton. You can quote Tolkien,” she said, and now Clint looked at all the stuff around her. Two huge bags with humus soil, a shovel, a rake, a hoe, some other tools he couldn't identify from his position, a pallet with plants and Mr. Tinkerbelle right in the middle of it. 

“What the... what are you doing?” he asked again and sat up in the whirlpool.

“The deck is too clinical. This corner,” she pointed in a direction, “is eminently suitable to plant some flowers.” She didn't start laughing.

“Really?” His voice pitched high. “I mean... you're Natasha Romanov, you're a spy and an assassin and an Avenger. And now you want to plant flowers?” 

She raised her brows as well. “Clint, you're my best friend, but there are still a lot of things you don't know. To plant flowers, to cultivate them, to work in a garden,” she gestured at the designated spot in the corner, “is calming. To grow things, to hold them alive, Clint. Not to kill and destroy.”

“You're serious, right?” he asked and Natasha nodded. She reached into the pocket of her overall, took a piece of paper, came close to the whirlpool, hunkered down and showed it to him. “See, I've made a plan. It will look gorgeous.” 

Clint looked at the paper but didn't touch it with his wet fingers. She was right. It probably would look gorgeous. 

“Can you do it quietly?” he finally asked and Natasha grinned. 

“No, but you can get out of the water and help me,” she rose and folded her hands in front of her chest. Clint groaned again. He only wanted to relax and drink coffee.

“Tashaaaa,” he moaned and slumped back into the water. 

“I have a purple bandana,” she winked and Clint looked at his coffee, groaned once more, this time really theatrically, and finally left the whirlpool. 

“Okay, Iarwain Ben-adar, lead the way.”


	4. Steve Rogers

“JARVIS, do you know where Agent Romanov is?” Steve finally asked. He had knocked at her door for a whole five minutes and then he had searched all the communal floors but he couldn't find her. They'd arranged to meet because she wanted to teach him one of her leg throwing techniques but now she was vanished without a trace, so to speak.

“She's in her dance studio, Captain,” JARVIS said and Steve frowned. Dance studio? Since when did she have a dance studio?

“In her what?” Steve asked, his brows knitted.

“Mr. Stark built it last month after her request,” the AI explained. That could explain a lot. Last month Steve was out, searching for Bucky, together with Sam. 

“And where is the dance studio?” Steve asked and folded his arms over his chest. 

“It's on the same floor with the gym, opposite of the changing room, sir,” JARVIS said and Steve nodded. He knew that door but the last time he had looked in it, it was a storage room.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Steve said and went to the elevator. But then he stood in front of said door, knocked... and knocked again, but Natasha didn't let him in. 

“Are you sure that she's inside, JARVIS?” he asked and the AI confirmed it again.

“Maybe she can't hear you because the music is so loud,” he said. Steve deliberated for a few seconds, but then he took a breath and just opened the door. JARVIS was right. The music was really loud in there. He walked in... and stopped dead in his tracks only a second later. He stood there and stared open-mouthed at the mere sight. 

There was a metal pole in the middle of the room and right now Natasha hung there. She held onto it with her right hand, and her right leg was threaded between the pole and her arm. The left leg was bend down to the pole and she touched her toes with her fingers. She hadn't seen that he was there and so she just wrapped her right leg around the pole, moved the left one upwards and to her face, grabbed it with her right hand, unwrapped the right one and into a split. She held this position for a few seconds before she moved back both hands and legs to the pole. She had one leg on each side, folded the left one over the right, very close to the pole and then she removed her hands from it, bent backwards (and that looked really painful if someone would ask Steve) and grabbed the pole with both hands again. She moved her right leg over her head and then spread the other one again into a split. And only one hand and her body held her high on the pole. 

“Holy catfish!” Steve blurted and now Natasha noticed him, unfolded around the pole and down to the ground. 

“You're late, Cap,” she smiled, grabbed her towel and went to the hi-fi system and turned down the music. 

“I didn't know that you have a dance studio now,” he said and Natasha raised her brow. 

“Huh,” she pursed her lips. “Yeah, maybe I forgot to mention it. But now that you're here...” she pointed at the pole. “Let's get started.” 

“But... uhm... I didn't... I... I mean...” Steve started. He was confused because he didn't expect Natasha to do pole-dancing. “Pole dancing?” He finally managed and Natasha lifted her brow again.

“What's wrong with it?” She wanted to know and Steve flushed. 

“I mean... isn't it a little... I mean... you're a classy woman and... and... pole-dancing?” 

“You want to learn that throwing technique, right?” Natasha asked, her arms akimbo and her head slightly tilted. 

“Yeah, of course. But...” 

“I know that you're a good hand-to-hand fighter, Steve,” Natasha interrupted him. “And I also know, that you're really strong and flexible. But to learn _this_ technique you need more flexibility and strength in your legs. And pole-dancing is the best way to get both of it.” She folded her arms in front of her chest now. “But if you think it's too unmanly, you can ask Clint. He knows some tricks from his time with the circus to increase both, but they are not as funny and easy as pole-dancing, that's for sure. Believe me, I've tried them when he taught me this move.”

“But honestly, Natasha, pole-dancing? I... I don't...” he stopped, licked his lips and turned even more red than he already was. “I mean, Tony dragged me to a strip club some time ago and there were pole dancers and...” 

“Steve, believe me, this is a completely different ball game. And now, get changed. I want to start.”

Two hours later, when Steve literally crawled out of Natasha's studio on all fours, he knew that she was right. This wasn't something sexy, something to turn on men. This was the most brutal training he had to go through in his life. And Natasha left with a smirk, hunkered down beside him for a moment.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Cap,” she said and patted his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pole dance dictionary:  
> [Allegra](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/311/allegra/)  
> [Jade](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/134/jade/)  
> [ Rainbow Marchenko ](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/333/rainbow-marchenko/)


	5. Thor Odinson

When his father released him out of his responsibility to be the new king of Asgard, he moved to London with Jane. But when Jane found a job in New York, they accepted Tony's offer to move into the tower, a whole floor only for the two of them. Jane loved it. 

She was most of the time in the university for her research and Thor spend much time with his team mates. He was in the gym with Steve for sparring matches and they destroyed lots of punching bags. Tony already started to complain. Clint taught him how to shoot with a bow, with Tony he fiddled around on his classic cars – old fashioned technology, he had to admit but it was fun – and with Bruce he played a game called chess. Bruce was really good but Thor was a quick learner and after only a week he defeated him for the first time. But he had no idea what Natasha did with those _things_. 

She had some sort of thin... well... some sort of knifes and she wrapped string around it. 

Right now she sat in the kitchen again with those things and while she ate her breakfast she fiddled around with them. Thor watched her for a whole ten minutes now, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed. Natasha tried to ignore him but apparently his staring got on her nerves. 

“What?” she finally asked and looked up, her head cocked. 

“What...” Thor pointed at the things in her hand and then shut up for a moment. “What are you doing?” he wanted to know and Natasha raised a brow questioningly. 

“This?” she put the knifes and the string in one of her hands, reached for her mug and took a sip. 

Thor nodded and Natasha smiled.

“It's called knitting,” she said and put her mug back onto the table. “It's... well, how do I explain this,” she pursed her lip for a second. “It's a method to create fabric, so to speak,” she said and Thor furrowed his brows even more. 

“Well, you use the needles to form stitches out of the yarn,” she said and Thor cocked his head now. 

“Why?” he asked and now Natasha frowned. 

“What do you mean, why?” she looked at the stuff in her hand.

“I mean, why do you need to wrap this string around them and...” Thor pointed at the needles and the yarn. 

“Because... that's knitting,” she seemed confused. 

“But why do you do that? I mean, what... what is the purpose of it? Is it something warriors do on Midgard?” 

“What? No! No, it's... it's handicraft. It's a hobby, something I do to relax... and by the way, I love hand made socks and hats and pullovers,” she said and smiled. 

“These hats you always wear, you made them yourself?” Thor asked now and Natasha nodded. 

“In Asgard handicrafts are something elderly people do,” he said. Natasha huffed a laugh. 

“Yeah, that's not different here, but nowadays it became popular with younger people, too. And like I said, I like my hand made stuff,” she said. “Maybe I'll knit you a pullover, when I'm done with this scarf for... for Pepper.” 

“You would do that? I am honored,” Thor smiled brightly. 

“Sure,” she smiled back. 

Three weeks later Natasha brought him a hand made Pullover. It was red and had a blue Mjölnir on it. Thor loved it and his Jane always smiled, when she saw him wear it. Maybe this knitting wasn't something only for old people, he thought. Maybe he should ask her to teach him. He would love to knit a pullover for his Jane.


	6. Team

Yes, Natasha was nervous. She would never admit it, though, but she really was nervous. Since she left red room she always stayed away from everything close to a relationship. She had friendships and colleagues and Clint was her brother in anything but blood, but she never had a _relationship_. 

'Love is for children', they had taught her and she believed it. A relationship would complicate everything. She had sex and flings and affairs, but never anything serious. 

Clint had always laughed and said, one day even she would find someone to love. Every Jack has his Jill, that was one of his favorite quotes and she had pointed out, that Clint screwed up three marriages by now and he only shrugged. He had said, they weren't his soulmates or something like that. Natasha had only nodded. No, love was for children.

Well, and then Fury sent her to spy on Stark and there she met his assistant slash love interest Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. And something funny happened. Whenever Natasha met her, she felt something strange in her chest, something stirred and fluttered and she always wanted to smile, when she saw her. And when Pepper smiled back, it got even worse. When Pepper talked to her, she had to concentrate to not giggle like a love-sick teenager and when she touched her, she needed all her willpower to not lean into those touches. Pepper was perfect. Good looking, intelligent, witty, nice, kind, competent, tough as nails and really, really beautiful (yes, she was beautiful enough to make it count twice). Yes, fucking Clint was right, there was someone in this world Natasha could fall in love with.

The only problem was, said someone was currently involved with Stark and they were more than friends already. Natasha started to hate Tony Stark, so to speak. Whenever she saw him, she wanted to stab him and when Fury ordered her, to inject him something against the Paladium poisoning, she may have stabbed the needle more violently in his neck than absolutely necessary. 

But when she realized, that Pepper and Tony became an item, she stepped back – devastated – and pined from afar. Clint took her out to his favorite bar and they got smashed together and she decided, to forget about her.

That was harder than she had imagined, because Tony invited her to move into the tower, together with the rest of the team. Pepper lived there, too. Together with Tony in his penthouse. Natasha wanted to decline but Tony started to suffer from PTSD after the Battle of New York and he and Pepper moved back to Malibu and she finally agreed to live in the tower. Clint and the other Avengers appreciated it but Natasha missed Pepper. 

And then the thing with the Mandarin happened and Pepper was changed and apparently fed up to the back teeth with Tony's shit because only a month later they broke up. Tony stayed in Malibu and Pepper moved back to New York. She got her own floor in the tower since she was co-proprietor. 

It didn't take too long and the two women started to hang out together. Pepper accompanied her and Bruce doing yoga. They went to the coiffeur and to pedicure together and when no one was in the tower, they sat in the communal living room, watching trashy shows and munching popcorn, and it felt so right, so comfortable that she finally listened to Clint's pushing and asked her out. Pepper was stunned at first, stared at her for a whole minute open-mouthed and Natasha wanted to run away and stab Clint with a nail file. But then Pepper smiled and... and said yes.

And now she was waiting in the living room on the communal floor for her. She's dressed up to the nines since she wanted to go to Pepper's favorite restaurant with her and it was one of the most fancy restaurants in New York. Only the fact that she was an Avenger got her a table so soon. 

When she heard the elevator she turned and expected to see Pepper, but it was Clint. He came in, Mr. Tinkerbelle on his arm, looked her over and wolf-whistled, grinning broadly. 

“If she doesn't take you, I would,” he smiled and flopped down on the couch and placed the dog on his belly. She just wanted to snark back, when she heard more steps and turned to see Bruce and Steve appearing. They'd been in one of the conference rooms the whole day.

“Oh,” Bruce said and looked her over while Steve blushed violently. 

“You look good,” the super-soldier added and swallowed. 

“You have a date?” Bruce asked and Natasha sighed inwardly but nodded. 

“Yeah, it's...” 

“Pepper?” Steve asked and now it was Natasha, who blushed. 

“You know?” she asked and Steve snorted. 

“Of course we know,” he said. And then Natasha paled, when she heard another voice, one she didn't expect here. 

“What do we know?” Tony Stark just came out of the same direction like Bruce and Steve. 

“Natasha has a date,” Clint supplied and Tony turned to her, scrutinized her and then he nodded with a smile. 

“Since when are you here?” she blurted and Tony raised a brow and looked at Steve.

“He came this morning. We need a strategy when we...” he started but he couldn't finish his sentence, because Thor arrived, loudly announcing his presence. But when the Asgardian saw Natasha's attire, he stopped, cocked his head and nodded appreciatively. 

“This clothing looks good on you,” he boomed. “The Lady Pepper will like it.”

Natasha blushed again and inwardly she cursed. She never was nervous and she never blushed. She was the Black Widow for crying out loud and not a twelve years old girly waiting for her crush to arrive. 

“Tony,” she started and finally looked at the genius but he didn't seem mad, quite the contrary. He smirked smug and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“What? You think I don't know?” He asked and huffed a small laugh. “What do you think why I broke it off with Pepper?” 

“You... you did what?” Natasha burst out and Tony looked at his hands for a second before he shrugged. 

“I knew I had no chance. Her heart belonged to someone else,” he said and Natasha had to swallow. “We tried it, we failed and... it's better this way.” 

“Tony, I...” she never could finish because they got interrupted by the elevator again and this time, when the doors opened, she saw the most beautiful woman in the world, waiting for her and whatever she tried, she couldn't get rid of the happy smile on her face. Pepper looked gorgeous. The light green dress accentuated all her features and Natasha had no idea where she should look first.

“Hey,” Pepper said when she was close and took Natasha's hand. Steve cleared his throat and the guys disappeared over to the couch, where Clint placed Mr. Tinkerbelle in Tony's lap, started the X-Box and handed out the controllers.

“Hey, yourself,” Natasha smiled and then she realized, that she only stared at Pepper. She swallowed and then gestured at the elevator. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes, if you are,” Pepper said and her voice made Natasha shiver in anticipation. The doors opened and they went in but before she could press the button, she hurried out and back into the living room. 

“You all knew?” she asked baffled and the men turned their heads. 

“Of course we knew,” Bruce said. 

“You may be the best spy SHIELD has, but you couldn't have hidden that if your life depended on it,” Clint snorted. 

“And... and it's okay with you?” she asked and now Thor frowned.

“Why should it not be okay?” he wanted to know and Tony smirked.

“Natasha, you have a classy woman waiting in the elevator and you are here with us? Don't you think you should go to Pepper?” he asked and that took a weight off her mind. 

“Have fun, both of you,” Steve added and then they all turned back to their game. With a smile she turned and went to the elevator.

“Everything okay?” Pepper asked, slightly concerned. But Natasha only took her hand and pressed the button. She turned her head and smiled when the doors closed. 

“Yes, now it is.” Maybe Clint was right and maybe love wasn't just for children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... finished ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading, for commenting and for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
